


Young Blood

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, Naughty, Whump, up against the lockers, whumpsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Dutch is feeling pissed off that Daniel has been allowed a free pass and a spot in the All-Valley Tournament.  He sees him at school alone and has a chance to let him know EXACTLY how he feels.Song Title: Young Blood - 5 Seconds of Summer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ALL of MY Lovelies!! I know it's been a LONG WHILE...and I come back with this dumpster fire!! I'm rusty but I had to get this out of my head...I LOVE the idea of these two getting together...I want MOAR!!! If you like this...I WILL write more Dutchiel one-shots for satisfaction of some crazy notions!!

 

Young Blood

  
_I'm just a dead man walking tonight..._

  
Dutch found himself sitting on the low brick wall after school swinging his legs listlessly and taking deep drags off of his dwindling cigarette. He wasn't waiting on anything in particular...actually he shouldn't even be there right now.

  
He was supposed to be on the way to the dojo for training. It was Wednesday...pretty late...almost five in the afternoon. He didn't know why he was hanging around...accept he was bored as usual. He didn't feel like going to the dojo to have Kreese shout in his face again. Lately, his focus had been drifting. It was not as razor sharp and merciless as it usually was. He thought back and frowned to the only reason he could think of why his game was off. Over and over the name Daniel LaRusso appeared in his brain and his face grew darker at the thought of it.

  
_That little bitch._

  
He thought back to the Halloween dance. They were seriously kicking his ass that night. He disrespected Johnny Lawrence...and that meant he was disrespecting him. That meant he was disrespecting them all. He had to pay for that. Dutch wasn't sorry for bringing the payment. He wanted more. He was proud that his boy wanted the same thing. It would have happened too...even if Bobby pussied out the way he did.

He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply. He reached down and cupped his balls through his jeans. They were still sore from the direct kick to the nads that that little slope bastard delivered to him. He was still beyond pissed he allowed him to get the better of them all.

  
And then...of all the fucking things...LaRusso and his "friend" show up the next day...'big as you fucking please' and threaten his sensei. Dutch wanted to end them right then. All he had to do was get the word from Kreese and he would have jumped them where they stood. Danielle was practically pissing his pants looking at them all standing there. He made sure he locked eyes with the skinny dweeb. His face was a mask of death and malice. He didn't break eye contact until Daniel looked away quickly, lowering his eyes and staring at the mat. Dutch remembered smirking knowing he still had the upper hand.

  
He couldn't believe his sensei would ever agree to what they had proposed. It literally was no contest in Dutch's eyes. He thought it was a huge joke...SERIOUSLY? You want us to consider letting that little punk into the tournament and allowing him to compete? He almost broke protocol and burst out laughing where he stood but a look from Kreese silenced him. Alright...the jerk wanted a lesson in pain...he was going to get it. He bit his lip to hold back his mirth as he listened to the old man's 'conditions'.

  
That was two weeks ago and now Dutch was studying the ground in front of him letting dark thoughts cloud his brain as he dropped his burning cigarette on an ant pile in front of him. He was about to kick the pile and go find some middle school brat to hassle for the hell of it and then go home and raid the liquor cabinet and drink till he passed out. He hopped down off of the wall and caught movement coming from the gymnasium about 20 feet away.

  
Daniel LaRusso poked his thick, full head of brunette hair out of the gym door cautiously. He glanced around looking briefly at the sky noting how dark it was becoming outside. He didn't intend to stay so late at the gym but he was taking his time, doing extra laps around the basketball court and doing a few pull-ups to increase his upper arm strength. Mr. Miyagi had begun training him...or at least he thought...he was doing a lot of odd jobs around his mentor's house but none of it seemed too much like learning Karate to him. He was nervous and anxious about the tournament and it had been bothering his brain for the past couple of weeks. How did he EVER allow himself to be talked into that. He didn't stand a chance and EVERYONE knew it...and now...and now he was painting fences for free at Miyagi's house.

  
He had decided to take some of the matters into his own hands. He thought maybe a few extra laps in the gym and some weight lifting and practicing the moves out of his karate training guide he had tucked away in his book bag, would give him more confidence when he felt at the moment he was a dead man walking. Sure in public...around a bunch of kids...he didn't let the situation bother him. He put on a good show, even proving to Ali that he could go up to all of the Cobras...get in their faces...piss them off good and walk away with his cocky, jaunty walk...but deep inside he knew he was playing with fire and it was only a matter of time before he got torched.

  
Now...looking outside as dusk began to fall over the school yard, he had the unnerving sense of fear that something might be about to happen this time. He never allowed himself to be out this late alone anymore...rules of the agreement be damned. He knew the others were just crafty enough to make things look like an accident on him and he didn't trust not a one of those jerks as far as he could throw them.  
It was just at that moment that he looked up and locked eyes with Dutch from across the yard.

  
_'Oh...shit.'_ The thought came unbidden in his mind. He glanced around calculating his best route of escape. His heart began to race inside of his chest and he started to sweat. He was already sweaty from his work out and dark patches of sweat made circles around his arm pits and collar. He didn't feel like showering at school...just going home to shower and crash in his bed to watch some TV before sleeping.

  
Dutch looked across the yard and a wide smile spread across his lips. He could not believe his fucking luck at that moment...such a gleam of _'I got you now, you little prick'_ flashed through his eyes that they glittered snake-like in the near dark. He took a false running start at Daniel and Daniel jumped like a jackrabbit and took off running in the direction of the breezeway where the lockers were hoping to make it to his bike and get the hell out of there.

  
Dutch growled low in his throat and took off after him. He had a couple of advantages. He knew that all the teachers were all but gone for the night and that the corridors were dark and shadowy and no one would be around to see him beat the shit out of LaRusso and leave him there on the ground until the next day. This was gonna be fun!

  
Daniel heard the sounds of footfalls pounding closely behind him. He was only a couple of steps away and he didn't want to turn around to see how far the echoing was behind him and how close the boy was that was chasing him. He heard the sound of his sinister laugh almost in his ear as he tried to go faster. His sneakers slipped on the smooth surface of the breeze way floor, it was almost like the linoleum in the classrooms, and he felt himself begin to fall.

  
Then he was weightless. _How was that possible?_ He barely had time to process the thought before he was slammed hard up against the lockers, the air almost immediately knocked out of his lungs. He gasped and was slammed again hard, his head banging against the metal behind him, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

  
"Who you runnin' from, Danielle?" Dutch said inches away from his face. Daniel had closed his eyes briefly to block out the pain in the back of his head and try to catch a breath.

  
Dutch had a handful of Daniel's sweatshirt at his chest and his grip was tight almost choking him. He was a couple inches shorter than Daniel but he more than made up for it in muscles and brute force.

  
"Look at me when I talk to you...asshole!" It was dark in the corridor but there were a few overhead lights flickering on as it became darker, bathing the hallway in an eerie white-ish glow. Daniel could make out a halo of blonde hair and blurry shadows and eyes that almost glowed red in his haze. Dutch's nose was almost brushing up against Daniel's, he was that much in his personal space.

  
"I should beat you on principle alone...the fuck you doing out here this late, Princess? You must be asking for an ass kicking."

  
Daniel still refused to speak but tried to level him with a cold look. He had both hands around Dutch's arm that had the grip on his shirt. He was trying to push the other boy's hand away. He couldn't breathe and was seeing white spots dancing in front of his eyes. Dutch shook his hands away releasing his grip and lashed out and slapped Daniel in the face.

  
Daniel put his hand to his face and held it there, the heat burning his skin. He was pinned against the lockers but he was looking for an opportunity to break away and run.

  
"You can't do that, Dutch..." he breathed out.

  
"The hell I can't...who says?"

"You know...you remember."

  
"That don't mean _squat_...it's just you and me here right now! I don't see anyone else around who's gonna put a stop to it."

  
"They'll know...I'll...."

  
"You'll what...tattle on me? Is that what that pacifist Jap teaches you to do? Fink out?"

  
Daniel grit his teeth. He may have been a lot of things...but he didn't rat on people...not even when he was in a situation like this. His fists were clenching beside him. Dutch had taken a step back to get out of his personal space, but not far enough away to give Daniel his out. He began to pace in front of him, bouncing around like a caged cat.

  
"I can't believe my luck, LaRusso!" He said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I've been wanting to find a way to get you alone to beat your ass and here you are...coming to me! Boy are you fuckin' stupid!" He kept flinch-punching Daniel who in turn flinched away from him and tried to block his punches. "You're pathetic."

  
"Shut up!" Daniel said boldy, finally making an attempt to push himself away from the lockers and tried to shove Dutch away by his chest. He was going to at least make an effort before his face was turned into hamburger meat. He knew it was only a matter of time...but he at least wanted to try and make Mr. Miyagi proud. He took one fateful swing at Dutch's face, with his eyes closed, feeling the connection of fist against mouth and teeth. The thoughts were careening around his brain. _'What did I just do? What did I just doWHATDIDIJUSTDO???!!!'_

  
It was one of those slow motion actions and silences where he cracked his eye open briefly to see his fist hit Dutch square in the jaw. Dutch, too stunned to react or block even though he was trained for moments like these, felt the blood pouring out of the side of his mouth. Daniel's head continued to buzz as his fist throbbed in pain with the connection to the hard jaw of his enemy.

  
"Holy SHIT!" Was all he could utter before seeing Dutch turn back to him his mouth dripping blood, equally surprised and smiled at him then...showing him a mouth full of bloody teeth.

  
"Dutch...wait!" Daniel barely screamed before Dutch had both of his wrists in his hands and forced him brutally back against the wall of lockers. The grip on his wrists were like vices and he couldn't struggle his way out, his hands grasping. Dutch kneed his legs apart and shoved his thigh painfully against the front of his jogging pants, pressing against his groin, causing Daniel to wince and bite his lip keeping another scream locked in.

  
"Wrong fucking move..." Dutch said, low and threatening, releasing the grip on one of Daniel's wrist and grabbing a handful of thick, black hair. He turned and spat out blood on the walkway and pulled Daniel's hair back roughly, exposing his long, slender neck...his Adam's apple bobbing frantically in his throat. Dutch studied it for a moment. He saw the fear in Daniel's luminous brown eyes. He saw the trickle of sweat working its way down the column of flesh on his tendon. His eyes played between Daniel's brown throat and his slack lips, his mouth hanging open in silent agony, but he wouldn't utter another sound. He banged Daniel's head against the locker to get a response from him, but all he got was a short yelp and a shaking hand against his chest gripping at the fabric of his t-shirt.

  
He hadn't realized it but his thigh had begun to rhythmically move against Daniel's front. He brushed it off, thinking that it was just his natural movements before the need to shove him to the ground and beat his ass. But something was causing him to pause.

  
"Wha...what are you doing?" Daniel gasped after a few seconds more.

  
"Shut your mouth, Danielle!" Dutch growled, his lips close to Daniel's throat almost tasting his pulse.

  
Daniel stopped fisting at the material of Dutch's t-shirt as he realized the grip on his wrist was easing up. He looked at Dutch in his eyes and noticed that they were large and black like he was working out a difficult math problem in his brain and he didn't like the answer he was getting.

  
"You're..." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing again. "You're...getting turned on?" Daniel whispered barely believing what was happening...but he could read the signs.

  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LARUSSO!" Dutch yelled, teeth barred...hovering over Daniel's throbbing pulse in the cord on his neck. His tight grip on Daniel's hair had not lessened and he shook his head like a rag doll. "Don't you DARE tell me that I'm getting fucking hot over your scrawny ass...FUCK!" He said releasing him suddenly and pushing Daniel back into the lockers. Daniel stood there panting, rubbing the feeling back into the painful spot on his head and his sore wrist.

  
He barely had time to protest before Dutch was back on him again. This time his hands were on his shoulders holding him firmly against the locker and his bloody lips and tongue were forcing their way into Daniel's pliant mouth. Daniel whimpered in shock and surprise and he tried weakly to push Dutch away from him. He tasted the salty blood on his lips but he refused to open his mouth to him. He couldn't believe what the fuck was happening to him right now. His mind was reeling and spinning and he knew he had to make it stop.

  
"Stop...STOP!" He said finally breaking his mouth away from Dutch's. Dutch pulled back for only a moment...wanting to get back to those full lips and feel his tongue in his mouth.

  
"Stop being a fuckin' tease, Danielle...don't tell me you don't want this...instead of getting your ass kicked by me!"

  
"I don't! What the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel said wiping his mouth.

  
"That's not what this is telling me." Dutch said boldly stepping up to Daniel and palming a his very prominent erection...an embarrassing outline jutting out of his jogging pants.

  
Daniel closed his eyes to the touch and thudded his head back against the locker, biting a moan back, bringing his serious eyes back down to Dutch's cocky grin. "Say what you want...but I'll never admit it." He couldn't help but feel bereft at the loss of contact just then. _'What is wrong with me?'_

  
"I'll take what I can get..." Dutch said before going back to voraciously attacking Daniel's mouth with his own, trying to put Daniel's arms around his shoulders. Daniel was putting up a good resistance but it was failing fast as Dutch put his hand back on the front of his jogging pants and began a tantalizingly light tracing over him. He wanted Daniel to give in before going in for the kill.

  
Daniel, for all he was worth, tried to remove himself and resist but the more he moved his head, Dutch moved with him, following his moves until he felt Dutch's tongue lick a request for entrance into his mouth.

"Stop fucking fighting me." Dutch mouthed against his lips and Daniel closed his eyes then, losing his threads of control. Dutch growled and Daniel moaned as he opened his mouth to him his hands instantly going into the short, blonde curls on Dutch's head. Dutch's hands grabbed fistfuls of Daniel's hair and it became a punishing game of tug-of-war. Hair pulling and sloppy kissing. Each one trying to do damage to the other by biting and chewing on lips and tongues each growing harder and desperate for release.

  
Dutch drug his mouth away from Daniel's and pulled his hair back again, Daniel gasping wonted as Dutch worked his mouth down the column of flesh that he coveted earlier. Daniel moaned loudly, his cries echoing down the hallway. He tested his waters by putting a hand on the bulge in Dutch's tight jeans and was rewarded with a harsh bite to his clavicle.

  
"Fuck ME!" Dutch groaned into the dip in Daniel's neck, licking and teasing a hickey into his skin.

  
Daniel wanted his skin on Dutch's more than anything at that moment. He was pulling his t-shirt free from his jogging pants and trying to pull it over his head. Dutch was relentless with that mouth of his. It was everywhere all at once and Daniel was barely keeping himself pressed dizzily against the lockers.

  
Their hips were thrusting against each other's almost violently. They were too far gone to calm down and take things slow. It was Dutch's wild ride and Daniel was feeling swept up along in it. He tried to slow him down once but was punished with a harsh tweak of his hardened nipple that had cooled with the evening breeze.

  
"God...Dutch...!"

  
Dutch laughed, exhaling hot breath on the nipple he was currently nibbling on with sharp teeth. He easily lifted Daniel up to have his legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust him deeply into the lockers the banging making loud clanging sounds up and down the hallway. Dutch knew this was only a pantomime for what he really wanted to have. He was achingly on fire for the cock tease in front of him as he mouthed hot kisses down Daniel's bare brown chest.

  
The harsh metal was digging into the skin on Daniel's back with each thrust but he was too far gone to notice or care. He knew he'd have different kinds of marks on his body than he was expecting to get after this encounter. _'Funny how things worked out like that...'_ He laughed to himself. He moaned then as he was dropped to the ground along with his jogging pants and he stood there chilled and exposed and impossibly hard and unsatisfied. He wobbled. He felt his knees almost buckling his hands not knowing what to do with themselves and marveled as his brain was near broke as he watched Dutch go to his own knees in front of him.

  
"Don't...you don't....I...." Daniel stuttered.

  
"Shhhh...Danielle..." Dutch said as he eyed his very impressive, delicious looking, proud, young, Italian cock twitching only for him. "I'm gonna get the point in this match."

  
\----

  
Hours later after sneaking back to Dutch's house and up to his bedroom, Dutch taught Daniel everything he knew about karate...especially the holds. Daniel felt confident that he at least had one worthy opponent to spar with when they got on the mat. He didn't know how he'd be able to fight Dutch with a straight face after what they had done. He was currently wrapped tightly around the shorter, stockier boy, his head tucked under his chin. He was tracing the hair on his chest.

  
"What are we going to do about school tomorrow?" Daniel asked lazily.

  
"I dunno...but I think we're both gonna call in sick." Dutch said with a gleam in his snake eyes once again. He flipped Daniel over on his stomach and covered him with his body. "Geeze...Princess...you're too easy...that's another point for me!"

  
Daniel smiled with his face in the pillow, arching his back. "I dunno, Ken doll...We'll see who gets the win!"


	2. Young Blood - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh...these NAUGHTY Boys would NOT leave The Empress alone today...(I didn't want them to) Did you think that after one time...Dutch was seriously going to leave Daniel alone? Did Daniel want him to?
> 
> Chapter Song: Young Blood - Five Seconds of Summer

 

 

 

 _**You push and you push and I'm pulling away** _  
_**Pulling away from you** _  
_**I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take** _

One month later...

  
Daniel made his way into the stadium at the 1984 All Valley Tournament. He was reflecting on the last thirty days in his head and feeling the soreness and tenseness in his limbs and and muscles.

  
Mr. Miyagi had put him through a lot of training, teaching him how to block and punch and gain balance. He was really growing into a more calm and centered, balanced young man and he liked who he was becoming. He had started to feel less nervous and jittery at school. He and Ali had become closer and even made up after thinking that she and Johnny were a "thing" again. He was still a hot headed Italian and he did snap more than he wanted to but, with Mr. Miyagi's training he was learning when the moments were right.

  
On the other hand...Daniel was trying to sort out other interesting developments that had entered his life in the past month. He tried to deny his feelings but certain things had a way of making themselves known...pushing themselves to the forefront of his thoughts and guiding his actions.

  
_Dutch._

"The fuck is wrong with me?" He kept repeating to himself after the first encounter between them. He had went home at the end of the day after and made excuses to his mother who was worried sick and he stood in the shower for hours. The things that were done. He had nothing in his imagination to describe them. He tried his best to keep up with the wild boy that was doing things to his body that he had never experienced before that at one point he wound up sobbing in pleasure/pain in Dutch's arms. Dutch let him have free rein on his emotions and didn't belittle Daniel for them at the time. He was surprised beyond words a the streak of tenderness that ran through him when things became that intense.

  
After going back to school, Daniel tried to test his waters with the Cobras. He didn't know...maybe he thought he had a free pass with them now that he and the most vicious of them "worked out their differences". He found out quickly it was not to be the case. Dutch looked at him with nothing but hate and anger and malice every time Daniel was in their presence. He mocked him with Tommy who called him 'worm meat' and put his hand to Johnny's neck whenever he could to show Daniel that nothing had changed between them.

  
Daniel didn't know what to think or feel. It was really nerving him up. He tried to be cool about it...but somehow he just thought he had been used like a piece of trash for the cocky asshole. He wanted to get Dutch alone and ask him what the hell was going on...how were they supposed to act around each other now? What did it all mean?

  
Dutch showed no signs of acknowledgement to Daniel for over a week after they had screwed each other's brains out. It was making Daniel's stomach hurt. He didn't like constantly thinking about what they did together and why wasn't he even threatening to kill him like he usually did. He was just simply ignored.

  
He tried to blow it off...like it was just a thing that happened. He goofed around with Ali...he acted like nothing was wrong and she helped him train with Mr. Miyagi and it had just become routine and habit. But he was still growing bitter inside. He didn't like how he was feeling...and he knew he couldn't talk to anyone about it.

  
Every so often in class or around the school yard he'd catch Dutch's eye and notice that the boy would be staring fiercely back at him. He wouldn't say a word but blink and turn his head back to whoever was talking to him, break out into laughter and Daniel would be forgotten again. Daniel would look back at him with his large, round, doe eyes daring him to do anything and he would submit to his will...if he would only.

  
It was one day after the last school bell rang that Daniel was walking alone down the corridor to the bicycle rack where his fixed up, but still a piece of shit bike was waiting for him. He had his head down and was studying his feet as he walked. He had a lot of thoughts about the tournament rolling around in his head and his homework for the night.

  
Suddenly, he found himself nearly lifted off of the ground and pushed into an empty, dark classroom by a pair of unseen hands. He didn't have time to process anything when he felt the solid wall of the chalkboard behind him and a tongue shoved roughly down his throat.

  
"Mmmfff..." Daniel cried out in alarm...but nearly going slack against the wall in relief. He started kissing back equally hard ripping at the buttons on the shirt of the boy in front of him. He couldn't get to his skin fast enough. "Dutch..."he mumbled between the rough biting on his lips and chin. He closed his eyes to the feel of Dutch roughly grabbing at his clothed crotch, feeling it harden instantly.

  
"You gotta fucking stop, LaRusso..." Dutch said between biting down Daniel's neck and un-tucking his shirt from his camo pants.

  
"What...What am I doing?" Daniel asked breathless. He mouthed air kisses as Dutch peppered his own over every inch of exposed skin he was uncovering.

  
Dutch pulled back...looking at Daniel who was looking back at him with half-lidded eyes. He was almost swooning at the loss of contact. Dutch was panting and staring at him angrily.

  
"You fucking know man...every day...every goddamn day...I gotta look at you...looking at me with those fucking puppy dog eyes like I kicked you in the balls or something..."

  
Daniel frowned at him...suddenly offended and angry. "What the hell man? What did you expect me to do?" He pushed himself away from the wall and began to pace the space in front of him. He brushed a hand through his hair. "You fuckin' screw my brains out one day and then I'm never supposed to you know...I dunno...talk to you anymore? Want this anymore?" He said gesturing between the two of them.

  
"It was just a fuck, Danielle...that's it." Dutch said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

  
"I dunno man...if that's all it was..." He said indicating what had just gone down between them.

  
"This is just a break in reality, Princess. Nothing else. Now let me get back to breaking it...because my junk hurts right now and this talk ain't making things easier."

  
"No...NO...I'm not gonna let you...this...this ain't happening between us." Daniel said trying to have a say in what was happening between them. If it was just going to continue to be a mercy fuck and a distraction...he was deciding he didn't want that. He wanted more. It was painful as hell to him right now to try and put his foot down.

  
"I don't think so, Danielle..." Dutch's face became dark again and cornered Daniel between the window ledge and the desks at the back of the room.

  
Daniel gulped. Dutch was dangerous and he didn't need to ever forget that but there was something that was making him wild with want at that danger. He had been beaten by Dutch before but now he didn't know how to feel if the other boy turned on him now. He didn't want him to...but he still couldn't trust the unpredictability of the volatile jerk in front of him.

  
True to form...without another word Dutch was back on him, shoving him hard up against the windowsill wall and angrily kissing his full lips pulling a moan from Daniel that he was trying hard to hold onto. He was failing miserably and Dutch laughed against his mouth.

  
"That's right, LaRusso...I'm gonna give you what you want and then that's it...understand?"

  
"Mmnnnhhh...go to hell..." Daniel ground out as he ripped the shirt from Dutch's back and they both clawed at each other's skin with blunt nails causing them each to gasp out trapped breaths.

  
"That's not a nice...uhmph....nice thing to say...Princess." Dutch grunted as he lifted Daniel up to sit on the ledge's edge and spread his legs to stand between them. Their mouth's barely disconnected and they were back on each other biting and clawing for dominance. Daniel's head was buzzing again but he grabbed fistfuls of Dutch's hair and kissed every second of frustration he had felt over the past week into Dutch's mouth, sucking hard on his tongue.

  
"God...I should have came at you sooner. You're on fire, Daniel." He said forgetting to call him any other name but his own.  Dutch ripped open the buttons on Daniel's shirt and tossed it over to the corner of the room. He drug his teeth across Daniel's nipple causing the boy to cry out and arch his back needing more contact.

  
"It's your fault." Daniel's stomach quivered as Dutch's tongue trailed a line down to his navel and below. He put a hand to the back of his neck. He wanted release...he'd think about the consequences later. "How are we gonna deal with this..." He hissed as felt Dutch's hands at the side of his pants. He lifted his hips without being told as Dutch tugged pants and underwear down to his ankles. He moaned helplessly as Dutch looked up at him slyly and licked his lips.

  
"You let me handle it..." He said pointing a sharp finger at Daniel's chest. "Now shut up. All I want to hear you sayin' is my name. You got it?"

  
All Daniel could do was nod and bite his lip as he felt the hot heat and wetness of Dutch's mouth take him in deep. His grip on Dutch's head tightened and Dutch growled against his dick. He clawed his nails into Daniel's hips until he loosened his hold and soothed him by running fingers through his hair. It turned him on to watch as Dutch expertly moved his mouth up and down along his shaft making him wet and slippery inside his mouth.

  
"Dutchdutchdutchdutch..." Came out in a slur of words and Dutch smiled around Daniel's cock...it wouldn't take much to have him right where he wanted him. He growled again and brought his hand down to take himself out of his pants and stroke himself as he sucked at Daniel.

  
"I wanna...I....want..." Daniel was whining and not able to finish his sentence.

  
"Not this time..." Dutch groaned. "We gotta hurry."

  
"When..." Breathless as he was brought to the edge.

  
"Don't get too eager...Danielle." Dutch said pulling off him and grabbing a hold of his slickness and began to pump him in time with his own pulling until they both threw their heads back and cried out, coming hard on the classroom floor and Daniel's stomach.

  
\----

  
Daniel thought back to that day and smiled coyly to himself. They saw very little of each other still in the following days but it had been easier. Dutch was still an asshole but he was easier to deal with. Daniel didn't still fully trust him but he was willing to compromise for the few chance "meetings" they had between them. They mostly involved quick and rough fumbles in bathrooms and empty classrooms but Daniel was needing that spontaneity to balance the boring in his life. He was asking himself for the third time that day why he was doing this again?

  
He remembered...Johnny still wanted to kick his ass. So did the rest of them. Hell he wasn't sure that Dutch still didn't want to make him eat mat, in not a good way. He was alone in the locker room trying to tie the knot in his GI when he heard the familiar voice coming up from behind him.

  
"Well, well, well...look who we have here fellas! Our little friend Danielle..."

  
Daniel turned slowly to look at the boy behind him. He tried to read his face...gauge his feelings...anything. There was nothing there but a wall of testosterone and aggression. He made his eyes go large and dark. He knew Dutch was a sucker for the "puppy dog look".

  
"Hello Danielle...what'sa matter...Mommy not here to dress ya?"

  
Daniel ignored him. He didn't say anything to him or the others that had trailed in to mock and laugh at him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Dutch was still showing off for those other jerks and he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

HEY...I'm talking to you punk...!! Dutch shoved him into the padded table and Daniel had enough. He bounced back and took a fighting stance. Fire flashed in his eyes and he felt the blood surging further south but he wasn't about to be Dutch's puppet for the sake of a "good show" for the others. They stared at each other not breaking eye contact and Dutch saw Daniel's throat working, his Adam's apple bobbing tantalizingly as he swallowed hard.

  
C'MON MAKE A MOVE!! Dutch was in his face. Hot breath ghosting over his lips and cheeks. He was ready to fight him and Daniel was ready to give it to him. He was amping up before they even got out onto the floor. It was Dutch's fault again for teaching him all his special "tricks". The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of Daniel's mouth. It did not go unnoticed.

  
The Ref came in and ordered all of the Cobras to get out immediately. The others had begun to move but Dutch stayed locked on to Daniel's eyes and dared him silently to flinch once. He wanted to see blood today and he wanted it to be Daniel's.

  
"Alright...you know point or no point...your dead meat!"

  
"I said out..."

  
"Dead meat! Dutch retreated...walking backwards out of the locker room and Daniel expelled a pent up sigh. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He turned his back and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to collect his shattered thoughts when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

  
"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Daniel said without turning.

  
"You know I gotta make shit look good."

  
"Yeah...well...you don't have to make it look that good..."

  
"You know I'm gonna kick your ass today right?" He laughed, pacing behind him. Daniel didn't turn around. He knew that would be giving him the power he didn't want to give up right then.

  
"Yeah...we'll see about that." He allowed his Gi to slip off of his shoulders and fall to the floor, exposing his bare brown skinned back to Dutch...inviting him to make the next move. He swore he could hear his sharp intake of breath as he saw him exposed and vulnerable.

  
In seconds there was teeth in his neck and hands on his slender hips. Daniel gasped and leaned his head back to rest on Dutch's shoulder. "Dutch...you know we can't here..."

  
"Shut the fuck up, LaRusso..." Dutch said grabbing a handful of hair and yanking it back to expose more throat. His other hand worked it's way up Daniel's chest to pinch playfully at his nipple and get it hard in the cold room. He sucked and kissed and bit into the flesh of Daniel's neck so hard that he did draw blood and Daniel cried out. He steadied his hands against the lockers in front of him and let Dutch continue to roughly handle him. He was so turned on that he was seriously about to grab Dutch and run out of the whole tournament. But that would leave a lot of unanswered questions and a lot of shit to explain.

  
"Let's do this later...Please? I'll do anything you want. " He gasped as Dutch's errant hand found its way into Daniel's pants and was getting him harder by the second.

  
"I love it when you beg for me." Dutch breathed. "Let's fucking get this over with. I'll see you on the mat...and don't think I'm gonna go easy on you!"

  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Daniel whispered as he turned to see the last of Dutch's hair disappear around the corner, leaving him panting and gasping in the locker room, trying to come down.  
Daniel had no idea if he was going to win or lose that day...but he already knew that he'd have what he came there for when he went home that night.

 

 

 

 

_**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight** _  
_**But you need it, yeah, you need it** _  
_**All of the time** _  
_**Yeah, ooh ooh ooh** _

 

_**Youngblood** _  
_**Say you want me** _  
_**Say you want me** _  
_**Back in your life** _

_**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight** _


	3. Young Blood - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the Tournament...some things are going down...someone finds out a "dirty" little secret.
> 
> Chapter Song - Young Blood - 5 Seconds of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a TIRED Empress of All...so there WILL be a part 4 to wrap up this Dutchiel Tale!! Thank you ALL for the support of this OFF-OTP!!! Let me know if you want MORE!!
> 
> Just a bit more dialogue in this chapter. But leading up to I hope a NICE finale!!

Dutch smiled inwardly as he turned the corner of the locker room and headed toward the main arena. He was pumped. But he was also fucking frustrated. He couldn't get off when he needed to and that was making a lot of his current situation exceedingly painful. He didn't have his first match coming for another twenty minutes so it was enough time to talk himself down from the hard-on pressed tightly against his stomach in his loose fitting Gi pants. He was thankful for the support his tighty-whities provided him...but he needed to have it taken care of. Even so, it wasn't going to quell the aggression that continued to build inside of him and he thought to himself that getting blue balls from LaRusso was just enough to throw him over the top and he was going to give all of his opponents the beat down of their lives.

  
He was tense. He was already sweating. He was wanting this shit to be over so that he could get to the real match he wanted played out. He shook his head. He couldn't let that little bitch cloud his thoughts. This was _his_ time. He was a strong and vicious competitor. If he didn't have karate to taper off some of his rage, he he didn't know what he'd do to compensate. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as well.

  
He practically bumped full force into Johnny Lawrence as he tried to rush into the arena. Johnny was leaning against one of the support pillars to the stadium. His arms were crossed in front of him and he had an exceedingly smug look on his face. It was the same face he used to stare LaRusso down in the locker room while Dutch was berating him.

  
"Oh...hey man...what's goin' on?" Dutch said raising an eyebrow. Johnny should have been out by Kreese and the other guys getting ready to do their warm-ups.

  
"You tell me."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dutch's face pulled into a deep frown. It didn't take much to set him off. He didn't know what Johnny's angle was but he better come out with it quick. He bounced from foot to foot in front of Johnny, trying not to think if he was still "visible" or not.

  
Johnny trailed his eyes from Dutch's waist to his eyes. His eyes betrayed nothing.

  
"What's that shit between you and LaRusso in there?"

  
"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

  
Johnny lashed out and shoved Dutch in the shoulders with both hands making Dutch stagger back a couple of steps. "Cut your bullshit man! I saw you go back in there! We were told to leave. YOU went back. What the hell for?"

  
Dutch swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't get anything past Johnny. Johnny was their leader for a reason. He always kept a more level head than Dutch ever could...but he was also smart. Nothing got past his line of sight. Had he gotten careless? He couldn't even think back to all the times he encountered Daniel at school or away from school. He thought he was thinking with the right head the whole time...but he couldn't be sure if the other one took over more than it should have.

  
"You're full of shit, Lawrence. Get outta my way."

  
"I'm full of shit huh... _I'M_ full of shit...?" Johnny looked at him with wide eyes and laughed incredulously.

  
"At least you can admit it..."

  
"Funny _asshole_...then tell me how full of shit I am when I saw your hand down LaRusso's Gi and you were jerking him off?" Game...set...and match.

  
Before Johnny could even blink Dutch shoved him back against the pillar and he had his arm pressed against his chest and he growled in Johnny's face. "You shut the fuck up about that...You got me? I will end you right HERE...I ain't a fag...you got that Lawrence?!" Dutch hauled his fist back to hit Johnny for even suggesting the shit in the first place. He didn't care WHO they were and how long they had been boys. Johnny crossed the line.

  
"Look...Dutch...come on...relax!" Johnny wasn't afraid...he knew Dutch. But he was confused about who his friend was lately. He hadn't been himself in weeks. He was there but not there. He was distracted. Some would say he was even...happy...at times. That concerned Johnny. He rarely if ever seen Dutch with anything but anger on his face and any opportunity to bully someone. This was not Dutch. "I'm just...look...tell me and we can deal with this..."

  
Dutch looked at him warily. He hadn't relaxed his hold and it was starting to hurt Johnny's back pressed against the pillar. He eased back. Releasing Johnny and standing in front of him arms to his sides...a cornered angry jackal waiting to strike again.

  
"You let him mess with your head man..." Johnny said quietly.

  
"I think you should quit while you're ahead."

  
"Alright...I get it. Let's keep it together until after the tournament. Then we talk...you understand?" Johnny said sticking his hand out. They were like brothers and he just wanted to know what the hell was going on and how to make sure it never happened again.

"Yeah...we're cool." Dutch grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him close and bumped shoulders with him. Johnny pushed him out in front of him clapping him on the shoulders as they entered the arena. They had to find Kreese and begin the lessons in pain that they were both eager to start dishing out.

Daniel exited the locker room after several minutes of breathing exercises. He tried to find his 'center'. He had pressed his head against the cool lockers trying to bring down his heat. His head was spinning. Nothing mattered to him right then. Not Ali...Not Miyagi...not karate. He hated to admit that to himself. He was getting messed up and it wasn't fair. Did he even really like Dutch that much? He had to ask himself that....what was it about him?

  
Daniel was never really a fan of violence. He was a lover. He liked being in love. When he saw Ali at the beach that first time, he fell almost immediately. He was a love-at-first-sight, kind of guy and he wanted to be sweet and romantic. He loved smiles. He loved thinking about the person he had a 'thing' for all the time and go over the reasons why he liked that person. He remembered talking to himself about Ali...all the time. How pretty she was. How amazing she was. How beautiful her eyes and her hair was. How she was nothing like the girls in Jersey.

  
He loved the feel of Dutch's hands on his body. He loved the way his blunt nails would rake down his back. He loved being helplessly under his control. He loved how crazy Dutch could make him just biting on his lip or staring at him intensely turning his insides to mush with lust and a thrill of fear. He loved the chase. He loved being pushed to the brink of the pain that Dutch would bring him. He remembered being choked by him and how it drove him wild. He wanted it. He needed it. It made him weak in the knees and it made his blood sing with want. He still didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

  
Mr. Miyagi came into the locker room and quietly stood in the doorway watching his student. He knew something was not right with him. He had been quieter than he usually was. He hadn't put up much of a fuss about anything. His attitude was more subdued and it was like a different light was shining in his eyes. He hoped that he was still finding balance with his girlfriend...Daniel needed to spend more time with her than an old man.

  
"Daniel-san...you ready?"

  
"Uh...yeah...hey...Mr. Miyagi...sure...let me just uhm..." Daniel scooped up his Gi from the floor. His skin had goosebumps still covering it and he quickly slipped on his top looking at his front, making sure everything was under control.

  
He turned to face his mentor and gave him a nervous smile. He followed a couple of steps behind him out of the locker room and made his way to the arena. He was wide-eyed and in awe. Everything was finally coming to a head. This is what he had trained for for over two months. The crowd of people. The other competitors. Cobra Kai...the bargin...it turned his stomach into a serious knot of anxiety and nerves and he was just about to throw his hands up. He started biting on his thumbnail to keep from shouting out that he just wanted to go home and he was afraid.

  
Ali came bounding over to them and he allowed himself a small smile. She was excited and jumping all over Daniel breaking the concentration he was deep into. He was nonchalantly looking around to see where the Cobras were. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular...he kept trying to convince himself.

  
As if in answering his thoughts...a line of Cobras jogged by at that moment yelling "COBRA KAI COBRA KAI COBRA KAI"! Daniel felt his shoulder shoved and noted that Johnny had done the shoving and everyone in the group laughed at him. Ali screamed back at them telling them to 'GROW UP'! Daniel wasn't paying any attention. He watched as Dutch ran past in time with the others. As usual, he spared Daniel no glance or even nod of his head. Daniel was lost in thought looking after him when Ali tugged on his shirtsleeve. "C'mon Daniel...they're starting!"

  
Daniel and Dutch circled each other throughout the day. After a pep talk from Miyagi that brought him back to focus...Daniel was gaining confidence by winning point after point and taking down opponent after opponent. He was getting into the groove. He let his feet and hands take over starting to think to himself that this was easier than he thought it would be. He smiled as he got more points under his black belt and watched his name move up the board. He wanted Dutch to be proud of him. ' _Wait...where the hell did that come from?_  'He couldn't believe the thought even entered his mind. He shook his head before he lost a point and doubled back using a move that Dutch had taught him and earned another point. Even Mr. Miyagi looked at him stunned when Daniel realized what he had done.

  
Dutch was standing next to Kreese on one side and Johnny his other for most of the tournament. He had been studying his adversary with great interest. At one point he didn't even hide the fact that he was openly impressed with the moves that Daniel was pulling off to move up the ranks and even defeating his fellow Cobras to get there. He was starting to get a little worried. Maybe he had taught him too much. When he saw Daniel apply his move on one of the other Cobras he pumped his fist in the air before he caught himself and brought it back down. He looked at Kreese who was watching the little dweeb work his way up the charts. He couldn't read the stoic look on his face but he could tell he was not pleased at all.

  
After his win against Tommy...Daniel felt almost invincible. Sure his side was killing him. It was a cheap shot and he was pretty sure some of his ribs were bruised or cracked. He winced and then looked at the board. His heart immediately fell to his feet. He felt a cold, clammy sweat take over his body and his heart started to race. He started visibly shaking and Mr. Miyagi noticed and pulled him to the side.

  
"Daniel-san...what matter?"

  
"I dunno...Mr. Miyagi...I don't think I can do this anymore."

  
"You doing fine so far...why worry now?"

  
Daniel darted his eyes over to where Kreese, Johnny and Dutch stood. Dutch had the look of a feral ocelot as he hopped on the balls of his feet. He met eyes with the other boy...finally after spending most of the tournament searching them out but being denied. Dutch's eyes were wild...predatory.

  
"Can we just go home...I think I've done enough here...I don't need to..."

  
"Daniel-san...remember training...remember focus...must not submit to fear."

  
"Yeah...but." Daniel said reluctantly. He never thought he'd get as far as he did and now...now he had to fight him. He had to actually get on the mat with him. What would happen if he won?

  
The Ref called Daniel over and he went after Miyagi gave him a few more encouraging words. Daniel nodded and went to his side of the mat. Johnny was shouting words at Dutch telling him to _'Get him'_ and riling up the animal within.

  
Dutch looked at Daniel and saw the tell-tale signs of fear and desire creeping across his face. He was still a sucker for those large brown eyes. He couldn't allow himself to lose his concentration. He wasn't going to lose to Daniel no matter what he thought his feelings were. Dutch in fight-mode HAD no feelings. He smiled briefly at Daniel but it was an arrogant act of bravado. He mouthed _'time to pay up'_ to Daniel before rolling his neck and bouncing in his spot.

  
Daniel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?" He said above the noise.

  
"It means...I'm about to kick your ass, LaRusso."

  
"Yeah...but what if I kick yours first?"

  
Then danced around each other for a while. Gauging each other's movements and blocking and dodging, it felt like it was almost choreographed just for them.

  
Dutch fake lunged at Daniel a few times and jumped back laughing when Daniel backed away to the edge of the mat almost losing a point. Dutch kept up his teasing for a while making the whole match a joke. Daniel was starting to get pissed off.

  
"C'mon...cut your bullshit, man!" He yelled at him as Dutch lunged at him one more time and quickly backed off making Daniel block nothing but air.

  
"I love it when you get angry, Princess...now show me what you got!"

  
"What I got is this!" Daniel said tripping Dutch as he came at him again and knocking him to the ground. One quick tap to the sternum and Daniel got the first point.

  
"You son of a bitch!" Dutch said jumping up his face a mask of a scowl and shock reaching his eyes. Daniel was rabbit quick...bounding back to his side of the mat. He smirked at Dutch and Dutch was pissed he was not about to let this little runt push him out of the competition.

  
The started again and Dutch swung his leg and Daniel ducked but he came up to quick and Dutch kicked him right in the eyes. It knocked Daniel to his knees and he felt his blood surging to his nose and stinging his face. Dutch wasn't even concerned. He was laughing. Daniel stood up rubbing his eyes and Dutch waited impatiently for him to get back in the game.

  
"LaRusso...Let's GO...I want your blood on me by the end of this." Dutch suddenly said...changing his tactics and dropping his voice to his lower register. Something about seeing Daniel prone and crawling on all fours made him want to get disqualified carry his ass right on out the door. He wanted to fuck him so bad right then...not fight him.

  
Daniel heard it. He felt it tingling in his body down to his toes. He didn't know what game Dutch was playing at now...and he honestly didn't care. He wanted to bleed. He wanted to taste his blood on Dutch's lips. He shivered.

  
"Yeah...well what are you gonna do about it...huh?" He said forgetting everyone else in the room. His words slurred and purred pleasantly to Dutch's ears and Daniel licked his lips, egging him on.

  
"You're a fucking naughty little girl...Danielle..." Dutch said rushing him. Just at that moment Daniel brought his leg up and kicked him right in the center of his chest, doubling him over. All of the wind whooshed right out of his chest and he fell to his knees, rolling over on his side. He rolled back up instantly...wheezing slightly.

  
He barely heard the ref shout "WINNER" and point at Daniel...all he saw was red and Daniel jutting his lip out mockingly and waggling his eyebrows at him. Daniel mimed _'come at me'_ with both of his hands and Dutch was on him.

  
"FUCK!" Dutch shouted tackling Daniel to the ground. They both started rolling and wrestling each other on the mat. Fists and feet and knees and elbows everywhere. Daniel was giving it as good as he was getting it. He punched and kicked and scratched at Dutch's face. He didn't care anymore. He let out all the past couple of months insecurity and confused thoughts and emotions and feelings of how Dutch should have _ALWAYS_ been the bully to him. Someone he _SHOULD_ have been afraid of. Someone that _SHOULD_ have kicked his ass more than wanted it.

  
"I HATE YOU!" He screamed at his face as Dutch flipped him over and pinned his wrists to the mat, straddling him and holding him down. People rushed the floor. Miyagi, Ali, Johnny, the Refs. They all tried pulling the boys apart from each other but couldn't get to close for fear of a foot or elbow getting in the way.

  
"NO...Don't touch him!!" Dutch barked out. He had Daniel pinned and Daniel was struggling hard, arching his back and trying to kick his way out.

  
"Let me up...you ASSHOLE...I don't want this...I don't!!!" He cried out.

  
"LaRusso...shut up...listen to me!!" Dutch shouted at him before he received a knee straight to the balls and he screamed out in Daniel's face and rolled off of him and went fetal position.

  
"GET UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!" The Referee was shouting in their faces. Daniel had tears on his cheeks and he was instantly crawling his way back over to Dutch. He didn't mean to kick him...things just go too real. He didn't want to see him in pain...the deliverer of the pleasure/torture.

  
Arms and hands lifted them both up from the floor and they both stood in front of the ref as he yelled in their faces. "I should disqualify you both for disorderly conduct! What is wrong with you people?"

  
Dutch and Daniel stood there breathing hard. Dutch had his hands on his knees feeling like he was going to throw up. Daniel stood there silently. He knew he should be out for his actions. Well at least he could go home. He just wanted it to be over.

"You're both on thin ice. Dutch...you are on fifteen minute time out for initiating. Go to your Sensei. LaRusso...return to your Sensei and prepare for the final rounds.

  
Daniel turned to Dutch to say something to him and he looked at Daniel like he betrayed every last ounce of trust he had out of him and he shoved past Daniel throwing his arm away from him. "Leave me the fuck alone..." He pushed past him and stormed out of the area. Johnny and Kreese both shook their heads and turned their back on him.

  
Daniel looked after Dutch and wanted more than anything to go to him then. Miyagi pulled him to the side and Ali stayed close...blocking him from any further scrutiny.

  
"What happening to you...Daniel-san?" Miyagi said coming to a better understanding of the boy in front of him.

  
"I don't wanna talk about it...just...just leave me alone...alright?"

  
Daniel walked to the main arena and began chewing his nail again, until it bled.

  
_**Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die** _  
_**Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine** _  
_**Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name** _  
_**Takes one to know one, yeah** _  
_**You beat me at my own damn game** _


	4. Young Blood - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...or is it the beginning? What happens AFTER the tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be book 1 in the Dutchiel saga....I would love to explore MORE territory with these two if we are still interested in some good Dutchiel Whumpsmutting!! 
> 
> Thanks, EVERYONE for all the EMPcouragement with this bit of naughties!! I didn't get too graphic but hopefully left you wanting....
> 
> MORE to COME!!

_**Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye** _  
_**Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times** _  
_**So who you been calling, baby, nobody could take my place** _  
_**When you're looking at those strangers, hope to God you see my face** _

Daniel felt himself being lifted up in the air. People were screaming his name. Everyone was shouting and grabbing at him and rubbing his hair and the most shocking thing of all...Johnny...Johnny was handing him the trophy.

"You're alright, LaRusso."

  
He won...He couldn't believe it. He fucking won the tournament. He was in a daze. His knee hurt like shit. But he was on top of the world. Or so he thought.

  
There were a few times he was distracted before the match with Bobby and Johnny. Dutch was not allowed to return to the arena until the final matches started. When he came back, Daniel noticed something had changed with him. He was subdued. He looked almost...bored. But it couldn't be boredom...what was it?

  
Daniel pondered over this more than he should have. He didn't really care anymore...did he? He had decided he didn't want to deal with the hard-headed jerk and after being tackled and sat on like some kind of dog...he didn't really care what could become of them. He wanted out.

  
And yet...why? Why could he not stop his eyes from trailing to where Dutch sat in the stands. Why did he will his thoughts to the boy and beg him inside of his mind to look at him. Just once. Just acknowledge him to let him know that he was ok with things. That they would talk when this was over. Dutch had kept his eyes averted and paid attention only to what was happening between Kreese and Bobby Brown.

  
Distraction cost him his knee...Distraction cost him his focus. Distraction almost cost him the tournament. And when it was done? Daniel looked above the large gathering crowd of people...everyone congratulating him...everyone cheering for him...everyone but a sulky blonde boy with fierce eyes. He was making his way out the door.

  
\------

  
Daniel had showered and was on the way to the parking lot with Mr. Miyagi. His thoughts were everywhere. His knee was throbbing. He talked to Mr. Miyagi like there was nothing wrong in his world. Inside he was a mess. He was getting angrier by the second. They didn't owe each other anything. He knew that. He wasn't asking for anything....but why? Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he even stick his head in the locker room to give him shit? He was just...gone. Daniel knew he'd probably see him at school the next day...but that wasn't enough...he wanted some answers.

  
Out in the parking lot there was some real drama happening. Daniel hobbled himself over after signing a few autographs for some new fans. He was feeling marginally better knowing that he should bask in this notoriety for at least a little while. He earned it. He deserved it. He should allow himself at least a small rush of victory. He shook his head in shock. There was Johnny Lawrence...pretty boy of Cobra Kai...Daniel's greatest nemesis in a head lock from his Sensei. Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing.

  
All of the other cobras were crowded around the scene trying to get Kreese to break his hold on Johnny...Daniel looked for Dutch. He knew Dutch would defend Johnny tooth and nail. He was sometimes jealous of the camaraderie the two had shared. He had wanted to be that close to Dutch in the couple of months they had "gotten to know" each other. He knew that wouldn't happen soon, no matter what they had done. Daniel's mouth dropped open. Dutch was on the opposite side of the car...not giving a good god damn what was going on behind him.

  
"What the hell?" Daniel said under his breath. He was in shock. He looked to Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi was already on his way over to Kreese and Johnny. Daniel watched in awe but still mostly keeping an eye on the blonde boy behind them. He acted like he could give a shit. Daniel was pissed. He wasn't going to let this slide. This was not alright. He didn't care if Dutch was being the biggest baby on the planet. You always cared about your boys.

  
\-------

  
After Kreese was hauled away by the police, the group of Cobra boys were huddled around Johnny, checking to see if he was really ok. An officer checked to see if he was badly injured but Johnny had assured him that he was fine...just shaken up. Daniel had told Miyagi to go on ahead with Ali and his mom to the restaurant. Miyagi looked at him with concern, but nodded silently and went with the officer to answer questions and to meet up with the ladies. Daniel stood looking at the bunch of boys from a few yards away in the parking lot.

  
Dutch was still there. Nonchalantly sitting on the curb, his ball cap pulled securely over his eyes. He had seen LaRusso the entire time the incident with Johnny was going on. He watched as Daniel fought a battle inside of himself. He couldn't show anything. He couldn't show that he cared. He couldn't even show anything to his best friend. He wouldn't go up against Kreese. Kreese wanted blood....Dutch could see that. He knew that he had disappointed his sensei as well. He shouldn't have been tapped out. He shouldn't have been kicked out of the tournament and penalized. He knew that this was probably the last time he'd be called Cobra Kai. It sickened him. He couldn't move and he had stood paralyzed by the car listening to the chaos behind him. He should have jumped in to put a stop to what was happening to Johnny. He was beating himself up inside. The last person he wanted dismissing him was LaRusso. He wouldn't look him in the eye.

  
Daniel knew he was throwing himself into the lion's den...but he did it anyway. He was sick and tired of beating around the bush. This tournament proved something to him. This tournament proved he was not afraid anymore. That he could defend himself if he needed to and that he could stand up for what he wanted. He wanted Dutch to acknowledge him. He wanted to be included. He wanted...did he want to admit that he wanted to be in Dutch's world in other ways? Exclusively?

  
He limped over and stood in front of the boy whose head was down and his arms resting on his knees. The other boys looked up and got the second biggest shock of the night.

  
"What the hell are you doing here...LaRusso?" Tommy belted out. "Didn't you rub it in our faces enough?"

  
Daniel didn't say anything but continued to look down at the top of Dutch's head. He stood his ground, breathing hard and willed him to look up at him.

  
Dutch finally looked up to meet angry brown eyes, pupils almost fully dilated to stare back with cold steel ice blue indifference. They stared silently at each other for a few uncomfortable moments.

  
"I wanna talk to you..."

  
"Looks like you're doing that already..."

  
"Don't give me your bullshit man...get up!"

  
"Don't push me, LaRusso. The fuck you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with your _girlfriend_?"

  
"Fucking low blow, man."

  
Dutch looked at him with a death stare. If Daniel said anything now that would blow cover he'd kick his ass till he couldn't breathe and then one more for good luck. He warned him to watch his step.

  
"Is this asshole bothering you?" Tommy asked again. He was the only one who seemed to want to get into everyone's business at the moment. Bobby had left to go home...he had had enough. Jimmy was looking after Johnny to make sure everything was ok, picking up his broken trophy and trying to help him fix it. Johnny was too shaken to get involved, but he was the only one, besides Dutch, who understood why LaRusso had stuck around. The ball was in Dutch's court as to what he wanted to do with it. Johnny let them work it out.

  
"Shut the fuck up, Tommy..." Dutch said throwing him a warning look.

  
"Geeze Dutch!" Tommy said looking between the pair of them. Daniel had not stopped staring at Dutch. Everyone else was white noise.

  
"I WANT to talk to you." Daniel repeated stepping closer to Dutch. He knew that Dutch could hurt him if he wanted to and that it wasn't good to corner him.

  
Dutch bounded up instantly and was in Daniel's face...inches away from him. Daniel swallowed the tiniest of whimpers. His eyes shown fire. His breath ghosted Daniel's parted lips. Daniel blinked at the proximity and only moved back an inch.

  
"WHAT??! HUH??!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!" Dutch shoved him hard on the shoulders. Daniel staggered back a step, but held his ground.

  
"You're fucking mature man."

  
"Takes one to know one." Dutch said not caring if his comeback made any sense or not. He had to get out of there. He was going to start throwing punches at that pretty face any second now. He bumped Daniel's shoulder hard with his own walking off into the night, hands shoved in his pockets, digging for his pack of smokes.

  
It took Daniel approximately two seconds to march off after him. He wasn't going to get out of things this easily. Not tonight. He hobbled after Dutch who was making his way to his car at the far end of the parking lot.

  
"Leave me alone, LaRusso!" Dutch said without turning. He knew Daniel would be behind him and he heard his labored breathing as he struggled to keep up on his bad knee.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel said finally drawing closer when Dutch stopped in front of his car door. It was darker on this side of the parking lot. The lamp posts were closer to the building and there was one or two scattered mostly with the lamps broken. They were encased in shadows and a patch of woods surrounded them. Dutch fumbled for his car keys. He had yet to turn and face LaRusso standing very close behind him. He couldn't believe the boldness of this little shit tonight. He thought he had the upper hand always with him...but just the sound of his voice was doing things to him that he didn't want to admit to. He was losing this fight again. He really would rather be deep inside of the cock tease right now instead of resisting him with everything he had. All he had to do was turn around. He involuntarily shivered.

  
Daniel noticed the subtle shift in Dutch's behavior. He prided himself on gaining knowledge of all of his non-verbal clues. ' _He's getting to be too predictable,'_ Daniel thought and he couldn't help the sly smile that suddenly flitted across his features.  
He stepped as close as he dared himself to behind Dutch...he knew the boy would turn and strike at any open chance he got. "Take off that stupid hat and look at me."

  
Dutch snorted a sharp laugh and lit up a cigarette instead turning to blow the smoke at Daniel. "Or what...?" He leaned his back against the car, putting his hands in his pockets again. Just how far was LaRusso gonna take this? He took another long drag of his cigarette and smiled a threatening glare in return.

  
"Or..." Daniel said putting his hands on either side of Dutch's head resting them on the car roof behind him. He brought his face close to Dutch's with as much audacity that he had ever dared before. He gulped, swallowing whatever nerves he had left and looked at brutal boy in front of him without fear. "I'll have to do it for you..." He said seductively mouthing the words at Dutch's lips...brushing them as he spoke.

  
Dutch smirked, the side of his mouth crooking up into his toothy smile, his eyes flashing in the dark...daring Daniel.

  
"Big fucking talk coming from the Champ." He turned his head away and stubbed out his cig against the car door. Daniel flipped his hat off of his head and it landed on the ground beside him.

  
"Look at my eyes...always look at my eyes." He warned.

  
"I could break you in half, LaRusso...you know that."

  
"I'm hoping you will."

  
"I thought you hated me."

  
"I love to hate you man...especially when you act like the cocky son of a bitch you are right now."

  
Daniel emphasized his words by thrusting the front of his jeans against Dutch's leaving no room for doubt just how much he _'hated'_ him.

  
Dutch moaned around his words. "You know I ain't used to you bein in charge like this."

  
"Don't get used to it..." Daniel breathed. "I want you to punish me for being very... _very_ bad."

  
Dutch was mesmerized by Daniel's full lips and half-lidded eyes. He felt the rhythmic thrusting against his jeans and the warmth it was causing and how quickly he was responding to it. He rested his forehead briefly against Daniel's and breathed him in.

  
"You're gonna get what you ask for."

  
Without warning, Dutch grabbed Daniel by his throat and flipped him until he was the one with his back to the car door. He smiled evilly as Daniel gasped, caught off-guard and unprepared to defend himself, clawing at Dutch's arm as the other boy squeezed his throat cutting off the airway. Daniel started choking, his neck muscles working under Dutch's hand. With his other hand Dutch grabbed him hard by the crotch squeezing his balls until an unpleasant ache began to settle in them.

  
"What did I tell you about letting your guard down, Princess?" Dutch growled in his ear. Daniel's eyes shut at the sound of his voice and his breath tickling the fine hair of his ear but he couldn't respond. He felt like he might pass out...and it never felt so fucking good. He made a strangled cry and Dutch squeezed him harder. "You like this...I know you do you...tell me."

  
"I..." He was seeing dark spots swimming in front of his eyes.

  
"You want me to fuck you right here up against the car...tell me." Dutch said relentless. He was undoing the button on Daniel's jeans now, easing up the pressure on his nuts and Daniel thrust into his hand as a response.  Dutch stuck his hand unceremoniously into Daniel's boxers and grabbed hold of his growing cock and pumped it a few times.  His hand squeezed him roughly, not caring what it was doing to Daniel's already failing composure and not caring if he came right then all over himself.  Dutch wanted him screaming his name when he did.  

  
"Good boy...very good boy." Dutch loosened his grip on Daniel's throat just as he felt him start to sag against the door. Dizziness overwhelmed Daniel and he laughed giddily gasping for air. He didn't have much time.

  
Dutch shoved his tongue deep down Daniel's throat, and Daniel opened his mouth wide to receive him. Dutch always had known him to be a fucking great kisser and he was not disappointed now. Daniel lifted shaking hands to try and grasp Dutch's short locks. Dutch pulled back and barked at him. "Don't!"

  
Daniel opened his eyes in defiance and continued to try and swallow breaths in trying to respond verbally but he just wanted Dutch's mouth back on his. He wanted his calloused hand back on his dick.  He needed to feel the release steadily building inside of him. He wanted this. He wanted the heat...the pain...the dominance. He had been fucking aching for this all night.

  
"You don't have a girlfriend anymore...you got that." Dutch said matter-of-factly. "Tell me, Danielle."

  
"I...I don't..."

  
"Why!? Fucking answer me!" Dutch grasped two handfuls of Daniel's thick, luscious, raven black hair and pulled his head back so hard he cried out in delicious pain. He couldn't believe in his wildest dreams that Dutch was asking him this.

  
"I...I want...I've always wanted..."

  
Dutch watched Daniel's throat as it worked out the words he wanted to hear. He had a twinge of compassion for the boy underneath him and at that moment those were the only words he wanted to hear. He'd deal with the repercussions of his revelations to himself later...but he wanted to hear the sweet words of admittance falling from LaRusso's lips.

  
He placed his warm lips gently at the base of Daniel's neck and trailed them tantalizingly slow up to his jawline working delirious moans and sighs out of Daniel's foggy brain. He got to his ear again and whispered. "Why...LaRusso?"

  
"Because I'm yours."

  
He was rewarded with a nuzzle to his neck and Daniel finally figured out what to do with his hands. He snaked them around Dutch's strong back and up under his shirt. He loved the feel of his heated skin and the sound of Dutch panting in his ear.

The painful grip had eased from his hair and fingers were now carding through it massaging away the stinging sensation. He moved his head and his lips once again found Dutch's questing mouth and the kiss was less assaulting more teasing and tongues swirled and explored the other's cavity and the quiet parking lot was beginning to fill with the sounds of their grunting and whimpering and curses.

  
Daniel pulled back. "We're gonna get an audience....we keep this going." Dutch had already weaved his hands under Daniel's shirt and back into his pants and was pinching his hardened nipples stroking him simultaneously. Daniel squeaked out a curse. "Fuck...Dutch...."

  
"You think I give a fuck?" He said lifting Daniel's shirt and soothing his previous tweaking with a wet, flat tongue, laving in circles, making Daniel lose all conscious thought.

  
"Yeah I....I think you do care....mmmnnnn...." He put a hand to Dutch's head grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him off of his chest. "C'mon....let's get outta here."

  
They looked at each other, breathing trying to return to normal. They were totally unmatched as a couple, but they never felt more right together. Dutch smiled a boyish, shy smile at Daniel and Daniel swore to himself he could get used to seeing that all the time from him.

  
"I knew you could do it."

  
"Do what?"

  
"Smile and look innocent at the same time."

  
"Heh...you must be rubbing off on me...LaRusso."

  
"Not yet...but we got all night."

  
"I fell right into that one...asshole." Dutch said laughing and slung and arm around his shoulder, pulling him down to scruff his head with his knuckles. "Get in the car."

  
"Gladly."

  
The tournament, trophy and the troubles of teenage boys were a distant memory until the sun rose on a brand new day of their future.

  
_**Youngblood** _  
_**Say you want me** _  
_**Say you want me** _  
_**Out of your life** _  
_**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight** _


End file.
